Mistakes I've Made
by Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp
Summary: "To be honest, I think you're both to blame. Cody was an idiot when we ran that 'dry date', and you're the idiot for not confronting him, and go crying to a French guy you met a few hours ago. So I'm not taking sides with either of you." Taylor said coldly.
1. Our First Mistake

Mistakes I've Made

A/N: This is my first story, so any help with be awesome! And sorry if it stinks. I should let you know that I kind of tend to lose interest in things. But I do come around again. I don't normally type anything to inappropriate, I feel weird if I do. So don't really expect to many details in certain parts...Any how, I'm rating this 'M' for 'Mature' :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the character "Taylor" and a few more to come.

About Taylor: Taylor is my OC, she is Bailey's twin sister for the TSL series. Taylor is a few minutes younger than Bailey, she is friendly, yet sassy. She's a bit of a tomboy, yet a girly girl at the same time. In serious moments so likes to lighten things up with jokes. Yet she can also be very sympathetic. She is fair with all her friends, and hates to choose sides.

Chapter One: Our First Mistake

Taylor walked passed her sister, Bailey's cabin and heard sobbing.

"Bail, are you alright?" Taylor asked putting her ear up to the door.

"No." Bailey sobbed quietly.

"What's wrong? Did Cody do or say anything to you?" Taylor asked, walking in uninvited

"More like something we did a month ago..." Bailey said wiping away tears.

"We? A month ago...? Well are you going to tell me or are we going to play a game of 'Guess It'?" she asked growing impatient.

"Well, to shorten the long story, we were making out, and one thing lead to another...I'm so stupid! I've been raised better than this!" Bailey whined.

"Sooo...You and Cody did it. Big whoop." Taylor said plainly.

"Yeah, and an even bigger whoop is I'm pregnant!" Bailey said sarcastically.

"Wow, that is a bigger 'whoop'. What are you going to do with it? Boy, mom and dad are going to kill you. And Cody will complain that you cheated on him before." Taylor said, not helping her sister with the news.

"How do you know!?" Bailey cried.

"Um, hello you're their daughter and my twin. You're supposed to be the good one. The one that saves themselves till marriage. Boy, I'm going to have to take both of our roles." Taylor said.

"I'm not talking about mom and dad! I'm talking about Cody!" Bailey yelled.

"Oh him. Well he's a teenaged boy! What do you think he'll do when he learns his going to be the father of his ex-girlfriend's child? Just nod and pretend nothing happened? Look, I know you know Cody very well...And I mean VERY well, but I know him too. He's not going to believe you and just forget what happened in Paris." Taylor said looking at her shoes.

"Oh, so you're siding with him!? That whole Paris thing is _MY_ fault?!" Bailey snapped.

"To be honest, I think you're both to blame. Cody was an idiot when we ran that 'dry date', and you're the idiot for not confronting him, and go crying to a French guy you met a few hours ago. So I'm not taking sides with either of you." Taylor said coldly.

"But I'm your twin sister. We're supposed to side with each other. When it's not between us." Bailey said angrily.

"Yeah, but not for who caused the break up! Look let's just stop fighting. If mom, dad, and Cody decide not to help you, I will. I mean, you're right. We're twins, we have to help each other. Now what did you plan on doing with the baby?" Taylor asked looking at Bailey.

"I know it may sound like I'm love-struck with him and all, but I plan on keeping the baby. I mean it's mine as it is his. And if I'm supposed to carry it for nine long, pain, months, I deserve to go throw the annoying teenage years. Even if its father's not going to help..." Bailey said clutching to her flat stomach.

"But it's aunt will. Now you gotta tell mom and dad. And then Cody..." Taylor said laying a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Tell me what?" Cody said walking in.

"Um, you know there's this new thing called 'knocking'. You should really try it, it's quite fun." Taylor said hopping off the bed.

"Ha, ha, very funny Taylor. But I'm dropping off a few of Bailey's things. Any who what do you need to tell me Bailey?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Um...You see...You remember a month ago...We...You know..." Bailey said hoping he'll get the hint.

"Did it? What about it? I don't really want to talk or think about it. Especially since your sister's here...Wait you told her! Bailey you sworn that'll we'll take that to our gave!" Cody spat.

"Well that's kind of hard when I'm carrying your child!" Bailey yelled, getting off the bed.

"What?" Cody asked.

Taylor exhaled loudly, "You see, Cody. When a boy and girl love each other very much-"

"Thank you for the information, Taylor." Cody said annoyed, "So you're pregnant? And it's mine?"

"No, it's Santa's. Of course it's yours! What do you think I am? A girl who goes around sleeping with every guy she meets?" Bailey said sarcastically crossing her arms.

"Oh, well Paris explains that, now does it?" Cody remarked.

"I didn't do nothing with him, for your information. He gave me comfort, when you were running that stupid 'dry date' with London!" Bailey shouted.

"Stupid!? I worked my self almost to death, setting it up! Just for what? Oh yeah, for the love of my life to rip my heart clean out of my chest, stomp on it, and throw it over the edge of the Eiffel Tower!" he shouted back.

"You know what!? Instead of blaming one other, you two should blame yourselves! I mean Cody...Do you really think a 'dry date' was a good idea, knowing that she can be around the corner? And Bailey...You really think a French girl, let alone London, go on a date with him? I mean, some people still don't believe you two where a thing. Okay...London is dumber than a doorknob, but still. Cody had to bribe her or tell her something completely false." Taylor said.

"You know, Taylor. You're not really helping anything. I mean you had nothing to do with our break up, or the fact that Bailey's pregnant, supposedly with my child." Cody said rolling his eyes.

"Supposedly? So, so you're saying that I cheated on you before Paris!? Ha! I think I would know how many guys I slept with, and only one pops up...You. And if you're so immature, and selfish to man up, and take part. Then I regret ever meeting you! You know we don't have to date each other for this child. But you can at least take it for a few days and care for it. I mean...You're parents-" Bailey said before getting cut off by Cody.

"Don't you dare bring my parents' relationship into this conversation ever again. I'll help you and all through the whole pregnant stage. But once that kid is born, I want a DNA test to prove it's mine."

"Oh, so you don't believe me? You know I wouldn't lie to you about something this serious." Bailey said barely looking at him.

"I know you wouldn't Bail...But I just want to be sure..." Cody said quietly.

"Guys. I think we should go met the others soon...We should tell them...So they won't suspect anything.." Taylor said as she headed for the door.


	2. The New Girl

**I still don't own any of the characters but Taylor. And sadly, *Sigh* I don't own ****_Suite Life_****.**

**Chapter 2: The New Girl**

A few weeks passed, Bailey, Taylor, and Cody's friends, Zack, Maya, London, Woody, and Addison, are supportive yet a little concerned for the two. The Picketts weren't to happy about the news, yet supportive their oldest daughter. Well Carey was disappointed in Cody. Ms. Tutweiller and Mr. Moseby, also not astatic about the news, do lend a helping hand when needed. At the third week of finding at the news, a new girl boarded the ship, Barbara Brownstein. Cody quickly grew to like her, despite the rumors about her.

"So...Cody why is that Bailey girl...you know, gaining weight so fast?" Barbara asked him while they walked to the smoothie bar.

"Oh just something that happened to her about a month ago." Cody said smiling at her.

"Like what?" Barbara asked, widening her brown eyes at him.

"Alright. Just don't tell her I told you this, say..." Cody thought for awhile, a grin spread acrossed his face, "Taylor did."

"I promise. I would never tell on you, Cody-Wody." she flirted.

"Alright, well you see...She's pregnant. About a month. Don't know who the father is, what a shame." Cody said, lying about the last part.

"Oh, that poor guy." Barbara said, "Not knowing he knocked a girl like her up."

"You can say that again." Cody said as they reached the smoothie bar, already surround by the others.

"Oh, now I see why you're late...Again." Bailey said being the first to see the two.

"Sorry Bailes, Barb and I here had to stop at a store real quick." Cody said taking a seat next to Woody.

"No bags...I presume you guys 'stopped' so you an make out." Zack teased.

"No! Any how. Bailey...how's that thing doing." Barbara said pointing to Bailey's small bump.

"Uh...I have no idea what you're talking about!" Bailey said quickly.

"Oh, Bail, no need to be ashamed. Many girls your age who's knock up, usually raises the kid on their own." she smirked.

"Cody! Did you tell her!" Bailey yelled at him.

"Easy cowgirl. It's you lovely sister, Taylor who told me the news! Thanks Tay!" Barbara said patting Taylor on her back.

Taylor spit out the sip of smoothie she had, "I didn't tell you anything! I barely know you." Taylor said shrugging Barbara's hand away.

"Oh, then it was...You Addison!" Barbara said pointing at her.

"Um no okay, I barely know you also, from you spending so much time with Cody. So how can I tell you something?" Addison said in her usual speedy tone.

"You know, Addison's right Cody. Ever since you and 'Barbie' over there, started hanging out, you have haven't been to most ultrasounds lately. You said you'll be there for me...You know it being your kid and all." Bailey said before sipping her smoothie.

"Did she just say, it's yours?" Barbara asked.

"No! No, she didn't and if she wants to give birth to that child and see the age of twenty. She should SHUT UP." Cody said glaring at Bailey.

Bailey stood up, "You know. I like being a girl and all. But sometimes I wish I was a guy, so I can do what you just did! I hate you, and I regret ever meeting you! You know I thought Zack was the one with no heart. But I would rather him be the father, other than you right now! Because he's the one there for me!" Bailey shouted as she stomped off.

"Great, Martin. You know how long it's going to be before she even thinks about calming down!? Oh that's right. You don't! You said you'll be there for her. Why did you say something if you weren't going to keep it!?" Taylor said referring to Cody.

"Alright, I'll go apologize to her." Cody said getting up.

Woody seated him back down, "You really think, she's going to forgive you that easy?" he asked

"Worth a shot Woodster." Cody said standing back up.

"She's not going to you know." Maya mumbled.

"Yeah, I know my roommate. And she's been crying a lot since you and Barbara started to hang out more and more." London said, for once being smart.

"She's the one who said, 'You know we don't have to date each other for this child.' So why is she so upset!?" Cody asked angrily.

"She's not upset about you and Barbara! She's upset because you're not there for her anymore!" Zack yelled.

"Oh, so what?! I'm not there for her with a baby that might not even be mine!?" he yelled back.

"Oh please! Deny it as much as you want, that baby is as much as yours as it is hers." Maya said annoyed.

"Whatever, come on Barbara. Clearly we're not welcomed here, anymore." Cody said taking her hand and walked her over to the railing.

"Typical, I hope a giant wave comes by and knock those two overboard." Taylor mumbled, finishing her smoothie, "I should go see if she's alright." she added getting up.

"Alright, see ya later." Maya said giving her a quick hug.

Taylor started to walk off.

"Hey, tell her if Cody does anything to her to hurt her, I'll sock him a good one." Zack called after her.

"I will!" Taylor yelled back.

After walking for what felt like hours, Taylor finally heard Bailey's sobs.

"Bail?" Taylor quietly said, knocking on the door. Bailey opened the door, and let Taylor in, "What?" she said quietly.

"Look," Taylor said closing the door behind her, "Forget him. You got six people who care and support you. mom and dad, are there too. They're not happy about it, but they're willing to help out. He's not worth the tears. He's just a mistake, that left you with something incredible. Don't think about the baby as his, just know it's yours and you're going to be there for it. Bailey, you're already the best mother ever, Cody's already the worst father ever. And the baby's not even born yet." she said comforting Bailey.

"You're right. Why am I wasting my tears on him? He's not worth it. Sure it'll be hard for me to find a guy, and a job, or complete school. But I just need to forget Cody, and everything we did together. Kissing him that day of the Hannah Montana concert was a huge mistake. But my baby is not." Bailey said wiping away a few tears, "I'm ready to go back with the others."

"Alright. Let's go!" Taylor smiled, taking her sister's wrist.

They two girls walked out of Bailey and London's cabin.

"I just wish he just kept his promise." Bailey sighed.

"I know. But look, it's better of that you found out this way. Who knows what would have happened if you two were older...And not married."

"Yeah...It's going to be really hard for me."

Taylor stopped and grabbed Bailey's wrist, "Don't feel sorry for his mistake. And you're not going to raise that kid by yourself! You got me, mom, dad, and our friends. You're going to be just fine." Taylor said smiling at her sister.

**Review? Pwease?**


End file.
